


Teach Me

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Um... Basically, Archie's first time with a woman... Lot of filth.*Constant POV changes*
Relationships: David Cook/David Archuleta/Carly Smithson
Kudos: 1





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2009... Please note that when I wrote this, Archie would have been of age in all 50 states, however, during the AI tour when this story was set, he was not... at least not in ALL of them. He was in mine though and that was enough for me. Sorry if that's an issue for you. Take this as a warning. Otherwise...enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own the characters/persons in this fic. It is fiction.

****CARLY****

David Cook has a big cock. That’s what I’m thinking right now as I am pinned between him and a cold, hard wall while he pounds said cock into my eager pussy. Both of us are still fully dressed in our stage clothes. He’d ripped yet another pair of my black leggings, in his hurry to get inside. I’d long ago stopped wearing panties beneath them because it seemed futile with him around.

My legs tighten their grip on his waist and my hands wonder south, clutching onto his ass through his tight, black, lace-up pants. Oh God, those pants. Who ever came up with the idea to put him in them was a fucking genius. As much as I love those pants, I have to push them down, because they’re in the way of me getting my hands on his bare ass.

He grunts as I squeeze the fleshy globes, digging my short fingernails into the pale skin. “Oh fuck, Cook…yeah!” I cry as he thrusts harder. Deeper. He latches his mouth to my neck sucking roughly. I know he’s going to leave a mark, but I don’t really care at the moment. All I can think about is how good his dick feels sliding furiously in and out of me.

“Jesus Christ, Carly…” he groans at the instant that I clench my walls around him. “Fuck!”

The sound of his rough voice, made even more gravelly by unadulterated lust, sends a shiver down my spine. “Cook,” I hear myself cry out. “Fuck me…ahhh…fuck me so good!”

****ARCHIE****

I walked down the corridor on my way to Cook’s room after having stopped by my room to drop off a few gifts from fans. He’d made sure I had a key and told me to come by as soon as I could. I wonder what could be so important. As I approach the door to his room, I hear muffled sounds. Apparently, he has other company. At first, I start to turn around and head back to my room, but curiosity gets the best of me. I slide the key card through the slot and pushed the door open.

My mouth falls open as I take in the sight of Cook’s back to me, his bare behind clenching tight as he thrusts forward into Carly. Her glossy, black stiletto heels are digging into flesh of his thighs leaving cruel red marks just above where his pants had fallen to. I close the door quickly as I step fully into the room.

Carly’s head snaps up and her eyes meet mine. I see the mix of emotions flashing trough her eyes as she stares at me with her mouth twisting at first in shock and then in delight. She moans, telling Cook that his cock feels so good.

I have to admit I find the scene very hot. Cook has been telling me how much he likes ‘doing’ Carly, and I can tell by her facial expressions and the sounds that she’s making that she is enjoying it too. I can’t blame her. I’ve had my fair share of Cook and he’s like the Midwest’s version of Eros. He’s been telling me that I needed to expand my horizons and learn to appreciate the female sex as much as I do the male. Perhaps this is what this little rendezvous is for.

I watch them, fascinated by the way their bodies move in rhythm. Carly’s fingers are now threading through his tinted, brown locks, and her mouth is kissing and licking at his neck and jaw. Then Cook turns his head and they kiss passionately. I can see their tongues gliding from one mouth to the other in an erotic dance. My whole body quakes and I feel my groin tightening. I think my eyes give me away, because when Carly’s eyes connect with mine, she smiles and puts her mouth next to Cook’s ear, obviously whispering to him.

****Cook****

I still my hips as Carly’s hot breath ghosts over my ear, with the news that Archie has arrived and that he seems to be enjoying the show. I look over my shoulder, seeing Archie for the first time since he’d arrived. He stares at me and I know that look in his eyes. He looks like that every time I take him.

I get my rocks of a lot from fucking Carly, but there is just something special about Archie. I love him and he’s mine. He has been since the Idol finale when he finally let me make love to him. Sometimes it amazes me that he tolerates my need for the opposite sex. I would give it up in a heartbeat if he asked me to, though. Of course, I know he never will. That’s why I want to engage him in this. To let him experience the beautiful differences between a woman and a man. To hopefully help him understand my position.

Carefully I withdraw from Carly and let her down, holding on to her until she is steady on her feet. Then I turn my attention to Archie. I peel the condom from my dick and toss it in a nearby trash can. I pull my pants back over my ass and walk over to where he standing, still staring at me. “Hey, baby,” I whisper as I pull him into my arms.

He’s immediately against me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smile and lean down to kiss his sweet lips. The kiss quickly becomes deeper and his tongue is in my mouth. One thing I’ve learned about Archie? When he’s excited, he doesn’t waste time getting what he wants. Sometimes I have to stop him and remind him to slow down and enjoy the ride. Other times I just let him go. Tonight though, he needs to take it slow. There is so much I want to show him.

With hesitance, I break the kiss, but not before sucking gently on his plump bottom lip. He moans and I finally let go. “So,” I began looking down into his wide, hazel eyes. “I was thinking maybe you could join us tonight.”

He blinks once before looking over my shoulder at Carly who is standing against the wall, waiting. His eyes come back to mine, and I see the answer shining in his eyes. “I…like that idea.”

I kind of knew he’d be game, but to hear him agree to it actually made me groan. “Mmm,” I kiss him roughly, tugging at his short hair, before almost whining. “Fuck, I can’t wait.”

****CARLY****

He actually agreed to it. When Cook had first suggested it, I was certain that he’d lost his marbles. I can’t even describe the feeling in my loins. I’ve often wondered what Baby D would be like in bed. I can’t believe I’m actually going to find out. Thank God, I have an open relationship with my husband.

Cook turns to me and suggests a shower first. Oh God. Wet Cook and Archie? The images of them soaping each other up flash through my mind and I whimper just a little bit. I hope my heart is strong enough to handle them. “I’ll get it ready.” I left the two of them to go into the bathroom.

A few moments pass and finally they walk in. Archie first. Then Cook. “The water is warm,” I tell them. Cook nods and motions for me to come to him. I do, winking at Archie as I pass him. He licks his lips, and I can tell he’s nervous. Or maybe it’s anxiousness. Either way, he turns to watch us. Cook grabs my arm and pulls me to him. Our kiss is fervent, and my knees buckle. He has to tighten his grip on my waist to keep me from falling as his tongue does amazing things to my mouth. Sure I’d just been riding his cock mere minutes ago, but his tongue is magical too.

When he pulls away, he turns me around to face Archie who has his eyes glued to us. He tells him to enjoy the view, and with that, he slides the zipper of my mini dress down my back.

****ARCHIE****

Oh gosh. I can’t stop watching as Cook’s hands land on Carly’s shoulders and slide the straps of her top down. Slowly he exposes her breast, and I find myself wanting to touch them. To squeeze them in my hands. I refrain for now. Instead, I watch as Cook runs the palm of his hands over her nipples, while his lips latch onto her neck. Carly closes her eyes and rolls her head back against Cook’s shoulder. “Mmm,” she moans.

Cook kisses down her back until he is kneeling behind her, reaching out to unzip her boots one at a time. He helps her remove them before standing back up and slipping his arms around her. He places soft kisses along her back and begin pushing her dress down over her hips, catching her sheer leggings with it. Soon Carly is standing before me, completely naked. Oh. Carly has a hidden tattoo. I watch as Cook slides a hand down over her stomach moving to slip between her legs, rubbing her womanhood.

Carly rocks her hips against him and he slides his hand back up, leaving a glistening wet trail over her lower abdomen. Then he’s whispering in her ear. She suddenly opens her eyes and stares at me before a smile spreads on her lips and she steps away from Cook.

Cook approaches me and whispers in my ear. “Your turn.” His lips are now against mine. Mm. I love kissing him. The way he darts his tongue inside of my mouth and licks my teeth and the inside of my cheeks. He’s very thorough. Together, we undress each other. Carly seems to be enjoying the show.

Now Cook is ushering me towards the shower. I step into the shower and Carly follows. I was a little surprised when I felt Carly’s hand on my shoulders, guiding me under the steady stream of warm water. She stays behind me and rests her chin on my shoulder as her hands moved around to run soft gentle circles on my stomach. “You ok, Archie?” She asks. Her voice shows concerned. I can tell she’s not one hundred percent sure of how ok I am of what’s happening. I take the initiative and turn slightly so that I can see her. I tangle my fingers in her hair and pull her head towards me.

She smirks right before her lips crashes against mine.

****COOK****

I have to stop and collect myself before I can join them under the pulsing jets of water. I knew that Archie and Carly would make a lethal combination, but I am obviously not prepared enough. I reach down and wrap my hand around my own cock, giving it a few tugs to relieve a little bit of tension as I watch them kiss. Their lips are caressing each other’s hungrily. Their tongues duel for dominance between open mouths. Fuck. This is so hot.

I can’t take anymore watching so I join them. I step in front of Archie and join their kiss making it a three-way. I get so lost in the kiss that I can’t tell who’s tongue is lapping against mine. Their tastes mingle forming a combination that makes me drunk. My hands suddenly move on their own will and I’m grasping at their bodies, scraping blunt nails over smooth skin.

Breaking away, I begin placing kisses over Archie’s shoulders, moving slowly down his chest as the hot water runs in rivulets along the contours of his body along side my mouth. He moans into Carly’s mouth as I suck a ripe nipple between my lips. I notice Carly is now following my lead and is trailing kisses down his back. Archie tangles his fingers in my hair as I move lower.

****Carly****

Oh my God. I understand what Cook was saying now. Archie’s kisses are like heaven. It took a lot of strength to break away. Now I’m tasting other parts of him. I have the feeling that no matter were I put my mouth on him it will be wonderful. I hear him moaning and I know that Cook’s mouth has found erection. “Co-ok,” he whimpers.

I move my mouth lower, reaching the curve of his perfectly round ass. I put a hand on each cheek and spread them apart to reveal a pink pucker. I watch the hot water trickle down over it for a moment, growing more curious with each passing second. My nerves find me and I flick my tongue over it. Archie squeals my name and I am determined to make him do it again.

Cook stops what he is doing to look around Archie’s hip. He grins when he sees where my tongue is. He looks up at Archie and then back to me. “Baby likes that,” he says. “Don’t you, baby?”

Archie whimpers and I catch a glimpse of his hand reaching out to grab onto Cook’s hair, guiding him back to his cock. After a few moments, I work my way around to where Cook is still kneeling. He has his eyes closed and most of Archie’s penis is stuffed in his mouth. I realize by the way he is moaning and because his free hand is working his own erection, Cook really likes blowing Archie.

“I want some,” I tell him.

Cook opens his eyes and stares at me for a moment as if he doesn’t really want to share. He pulls back, until just the head of Archie’s dick is still in his mouth. He closes his eyes goes back to enjoying the taste of his lover. I take a chance and look up at Archie. He’s staring down at up with pleading eyes. Reaching out, I cup his taut balls in my hand. I fondle them gently as I lean forward and lap my tongue over the base of his cock.

“Oh, gosh!” His fingers tangle in my wet hair and he closes his fist pulling slightly, much like he’s doing to Cook’s with his other hand. “I’m…Oh!” He trust his hips towards us as he bites his bottom lip and whines. “I’m so close.”

Cook finally moves his mouth off of him and begins fisting him quickly. I reach out and wrap my hand around Cook’s so I can help. We both apparently have the same idea because we move closer together and aim Archie’s dick straight at us, mouths awaiting.

****ARCHIE****

Holy mother of all that is holy. I just came all over their mouths and now, they’re licking it off of each other. Cook is still stroking languidly at my cock while his tongue laps the trickling cum from Carly’s chin.

“Mmm, Archie…” Carly purrs, her Irish accent thick, as Cook sucks on her chin. “You taste so good.”

I finally have to push Cook’s hand away from me. I’m far to sensitive to be touching right now. He didn’t protest, he just wrapped his arms around Carly and kissed her deeply. I took that moment to turn off the shower heads. I think this party needs moved to the bedroom. I watch them for a moment, leaning against the shower wall.

As if he sensed my eyes on him, he looks up at me, breaking their kiss. He looks back at Carly and whispers in her ear. She gets up and leaves the shower.

“You still ok?” He asks me as he gets up.

I nod.

“You sure?” He steps up to me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

I feel his hard-on pressed against my stomach. It’s hot and I’m guessing pretty painful. I look down and it’s huge. “Oh, Gosh! Cook! You should get that taken care of.”

He shakes his head, still looking at me intensely. “Archie?”

“I’m fine, Cook. I am really, really enjoying myself.”

“Yeah?”

I nod my head once again, giving him a reassuring smile.

“You know, I love you. Right?”

“Yeah. I love you, too.”

He places a quick kiss on my lips. I taste a hint of myself on him. “You can tell me to stop at anytime you feel uncomfortable. Ok?”

“Gosh, Cook!” I say. “Will you stop worrying and get out there and let me and Carly take care of you?”

He smirks. “You can take care of it right now if you want?”

“Mmm,” I moan. “It’s so tempting, but we can’t just leave Carly out there by herself.”

David groans. “You’re right.” He reaches out and grabs a couple of towels. “Here.”

After we dry off, we leave the bathroom. Carly is sitting on the bed, still naked and waiting for us.

****COOK****

I saw an unreadable look in his eyes, so I had to make sure he was ok. The last thing I want to do is hurt him in anyway. I feel better now, knowing that he’s still into our little adventure. When we walked into the bedroom, Carly was sitting on the bed, leaning back on her elbow with her legs crossed, waiting for us. I look at her and she smiles knowingly. As if on cue, she uncrosses her legs, spreading them as wide as she can.

Archie is staring at her. Watching as she reached down and rubs her fingers over her clean shaven pussy. He bites down on his lip and I know that he’s curious. I grab his hand and pull him towards the bed. Carly scoots further onto the bed, allowing us both room to join her. “Just follow my lead,” I whisper to him.

We start at her breasts. He’s on one side of her I’m on the other. I run my tongue all around her breast, before I suck her large, brown nipple into my mouth. As I suck, I watch as Archie does the same with her other nipple.

Together, we lick, kiss, and nip our way down her body. The sounds that Carly is making lets us know that she is enjoying herself. She threads her fingers through our hair occasionally as if petting us. Archie smiles each time. I assume it’s because he’s happy to know he’s pleasing her.

Archie is pretty much a pro at the top part of her body because well, it’s like mine and that boy knows how to use his mouth. So, when we reach her navel at the same time, we both dip the tips of our tongues inside, sliding along one another. We came up from her navel kissing. “Mmm.” I reached up and grabbed the back of his head, holding him to me until I was through kissing him.

****CARLY****

I am now convinced that the hottest thing in the world is seeing Cook and Archie together. They’re almost too much to handle. Lethal almost. I couldn’t tear my eyes away as they kissed each other thoroughly as if they were the only ones in the room. “Oh, God boys. You’re going to kill me.”

They both turn to look at me, each of them giving me a cheeky smile before kissing once more. Now they were both back to licking and sucking on my stomach. It is a weird but good sensation. On my right, Archie is rubbing against me. His face was smooth as a baby’s bottom, but on the other side there is Cook. His scruff tickles and scratches. I love it all, but if they don’t get to my cunt soon, I’m going to hurt them.

Cook must have read my mind because he moves his mouth further down. Archie is hesitant at first, and Cook noticed. I shiver and bring my hands up to pinch at my own nipples as Cook’s finger rubs against me in one long stroke. I watch as he holds his finger up to Archie’s lips. Archie’s lips part and Cook touches his finger against his lower one.

I saw Archie’s tongue sweep across his lip, tasting me for the first time. Cook raised his brow in question. Still offering up his finger. Archie grabs Cook’s wrist and sucks the digit into his mouth, moaning softly and closing his eyes.

When he’s done, he moves down to where Cook is laying between my spread legs and they both run their tongues over my outer folds. “Oh fuck, me…” I groan, scratching my fingers against their scalps. My pussy is so sensitive right now, I need to come so bad.

As Cook spreads me open, Archie flicks his tongue across my clit. I nearly jump of the bed, screaming. “Shit! Do it again.” And they do. Both of them this time. “Oh fuck!” Cook is holding my hips down with one strong arm laid across my waist while they both flitter their tongues over my clit. “Please,” I begged, trying to thrust my pelvis upwards. “Please oh God. Someone fuck me.”

****ARCHIE****

I am actually enjoying the taste of Carly’s womanhood. Her folds are so soft and warm. Her juices slick and sweet. She’s quite vocal about what she wants too. I like knowing that she’s enjoying what Cook and I are doing to her.

Cook stops licking her for a moment and grabs my hand. I continue lapping at the tiny little nub while he closes my fist with the exception of 2 fingers. I get the idea and move my hand to her entrance. Slowly, I pushed both fingers into her.

Cook’s tongue is now back with mine and he also thrusts two fingers into her wetness. We work them together, moving in and out of her quickly.

“Oh my ffff….” Carly gasps. “I’m….oh God. Don’t stop,” she begs. “Please don’t stop.”

With in moments, she screams and I feel her clenching around our fingers, squeezing them tight as her back arches off the bed and she grinds violently down on our hands and mouths.

When Carly falls back onto the bed, breathing heavily, we pull our fingers from with in her and share her sweetness with each other. Cook sucks my fingers clean and I suck his. Cook gets up and goes into the bathroom, I wonder what he’s doing, but I don’t have to ask because he returned a second later with a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant.

****COOK****

I really need to come and can think of no better way than while buried inside of Archie’s sweet little ass. He knows what I want. I can tell by the way he’s looking at me and by the way his cock came to life when he saw the lube. I motion for him to get on his knees, and then I ask Carly if she would like to help me prepare him. She’s more than willing.

****CARLY****

How could I turn down an offer like that? So here I am, behind Archie, sitting on Cook’s chest while he lays with his head between Archie’s legs, sucking happily on his cock. Cook really liked that. I am already one lubed finger deep into Archie. He seems to be enjoying it. I pulled it out and reentered with two. They slid in with ease. Archie gasped just a little, but it didn’t take him long to grind back onto them.

“Another one, Carly,” He says. I added the third finger. That’s when I got a little more resistance. Cook suggested that I try four fingers since mine are so much smaller than his and he doesn’t want to hurt Archie. So after Archie is content with three of my girly fingers twisting around inside of him, I try four. He whimpers and groans, but accepts them. Soon enough, he’s writhing and Cook is moving me off of him so that he can get up.

****ARCHIE****

Cook is now laying on his back and I’m hovering over his hard, condom-covered cock with my back to him. Carefully, I lower myself down as he guides his dick into my entrance, and Carly watches with wide eyes. “Oh!” I cry out, feeling the tip penetrate. “Ahh…” Cook was so hard.

“You ok, baby?” he asks, moving his hands to rest on my butt.

“Yeah.” My breath catches in my throat as I slid down just a little further. “Ahh! Oh,” I squeeze my eyes shut and grunt. “Hurts so good.”

Once I am completely down on him, I take a moment to let my body adjust to him. While I catch my breath, he kneads my cheeks in his hands, squeezing them together and spreading them apart. Carefully, I begin to move upward just a bit before going back down. I hear Cook groan beneath me. “Just a second, babe.” I let my body adjust a little bit more before I can fully move on him. Once I’m moving, I lean back placing a hand on the mattress on either side of him to hold my weight off of him.

Cook grabs my hips and I stop moving because I know what he’s wanting. My head falls back and I moan loudly and he begins thrusting up into me. “Oh…Mmm….Oh yes!”

****Carly****

I’ve never in my life seen anything so hot. It’s one thing when they’re kissing, but it’s totally different when they’re sexing. I watch for as long as I can, enjoying the loud moans and grunts and slapping of skin on skin as Cook pounds into Archie.

Archie’s cock is erect and bouncing about as Cook’s pelvis collides with Archie’s ass. It’s a beautiful sight to see. I can’t help myself, so I move closer and reach out to grab it. Cook notices what I am doing and slows his thrusts. Archie yelps as I wrap my fingers around him. He looks at me and smiles quickly before his face contorts when Cook’s penis brushes against his prostate.

Cook stills both of them, leaving Archie to sit fully on him and motions for me to hop on. I smirk at Archie and carefully straddle his thighs, facing him. “You ready for this, Baby D?”

He giggles and nods his head. “Are you ready for me?”

I am kinda shocked by that, but I really shouldn’t be after everything that has gone down tonight. “I’m so ready for you,” I growl.

****COOK****

I lay still for a few moments while Carly sheaths his cock with a condom and then mounts him. I listen intently to the sounds he makes during his first time inside of a woman’s tight pussy. I think he’s enjoying it. After a few moments of moving about, the three of us find a rhythm. It’s so hot. We’re all being really loud, but I don’t care. Archie‘s ass feels so good around my dick. I live for this shit. “Oh, yes. Archie….” I growl.

“Oh, Cook….fuck my ass.”

Aside from my own animalistic howl, the last thing I hear before shoving into him once more and emptying my seed, is Carly’s shocked gasp. I love it when Archie says stuff like that. It’s a rare treat that until now only I had been lucky enough to hear. Archie stills on top of me, grabbing on to Carly’s hips to stop her too. We stay like that for a few seconds and then Carly carefully gets off of Archie.

****ARCHIE****

I wiggle my ass a little. I feel Cook still pulsing within me. I hear him breathing deeply. Gently, I ease off of him and turn to face him. “I love you,” I whisper before kissing him softly.

“I love you, more,” he replies.

Carly grabs my arm before I have a chance to reply. She pulls me towards her. “You’re not quite done, Archuleta.”

I hear Cook laugh. Then Carly lays back with her legs wide. “Fuck me, Little D.”

Her warmth envelopes me as I slide into her missionary style. She clutches onto my ass and I begin to move inside of her. I feel Cook shifting on the bed, obviously wanting to watch.

It’s over soon, Carly is coming, her juices spilling out around my cock as she grips me tightly. That’s the extra little push I needed. I sail over the edge crying out her name as she screams mine.

I pull out of her and rolled the condom off. I tossed it into the trash can and then fell back onto the mattress completely spent. Carly curls up against my side and then Cook moves to the other. Both of them apparently feel the need to touch me, because they keep running their fingers all over me. Cook even begins placing little kisses over my chest. I smile and sigh contentedly.

As I now lay here, completely sated and totally appreciative of the female sex, the only thing that is coming to mind when I look at Cook is Eleutherios. I giggle out loud causing them both to look at me, but I refuse to tell them what I am thinking because that will forever be my secret nickname for my lover.

Carly breaks the silence that has settled over us again. “I think another shower is in order.”

Cook laughs loudly and I feel the rumble against my side where he is laying. I close my eyes enjoying the sound of his melodious voice. “Yeah, because it’s not like we really cleaned up the first time around.”

*fin*

_And if you have no idea….Eleutherios is “the liberator” in Greek mythology._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.... Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
